Discomfort, Disaster, and Disturbed
by xCrazyBeautifulLifex
Summary: Summary: What could have happened in Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered if something went very wrong.


A/n: the story will start where Amy does the love spell. Enjoy!

Title: Discomfort, Disaster, and Disturbed

Summary: What could have happened in "Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered" if something went very wrong.

Author: DWOTFM (Call me Luna for short)

Rating: PG / PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the WB Television Network. I just write fanfic.

Feedback: Yes, a lot of that would be nice.

CHAPTER ONE

Sunnydale high school later that night. Xander is holding a candle and sitting bare-chested and cross-legged on the floor inside a large red symbol for woman painted on the floor. Three red vertical stripes are painted on his chest. Amy is at a lab table where she's waving the locket over her witch's brew, which is boiling in a beaker over a Bunsen burner.

"Diana... goddess of love and the hunt... I pray to thee. Let my cries bind the heart of Xander's beloved." Amy chants as lowers the necklace into the brew. "May she neither rest nor sleep" the brew sparks. "until she submits to his will only."

The flame of the burner becomes huge as the power of the spell emanates from the beaker and swirls above it and between her hands.

"Diana, bring about this love and bless it."

The swirls of energy begin to return to the beaker and disappear.

Amy tirns to Xander. "Blow out the candle now!"

The spell's power has dissipated. Xander blows out the candle.

. . . . . . . .

The next morning Xander sees Cordelia and her friends sitting at a table and goes over to them with confidence. He rests one hand on the table and leans over it next to Cordelia, looking around at all the girls and giving them a smile. Cordelia looks up at him.

"What?" Cordelia asks.

"Morning, ladies. Some kind of weather we've been having, huh?"

"What do you want? You can't be sniffing around for more jewelry to melt, because all you ever gave me was that Smallmart-looking thing." Cordelia said. then looks back down at her notebook.

Xander chuckles and leans in to Cordelia. "Is this love? 'Cause maybe on you it doesn't look that different."

Cordelia pushes him away. "What are you doing? Are you going, like, stalker-boy on me now?"

Xander looks confused. "Sorry. My mistake."

"Yeah, I should say so."

He walks away. She looks at the other girls at the table.

"What is his deal?" Coedelia asks the others.

. . . . . . . .

In the library Giles is sitting on the table looking through a book. Buffy is sitting in a chair across from him.

"Look, here's another. Here. Um, 'Valentine's Day.' Yes, uh... 'Angel nails a puppy to the...' " Giles begins but is interupted by Buffy.

"Skip it."

"Uh, but it..." he starts again.

"I don't wanna know. I don't have a puppy. Skip it.

Giles closes the book. "Right you are. Uh, Buffy, could you get that other books from my office? They're in with the Exclumynus demon dictionary."

"Sure." she gets out of the chair and walks to his office. Xander walks in and up to the table.

"I have a plan: we use me as bait." Xander said.

"To trap Angelus?" Giles asks.

"No, I mean chop me into little pieces and stick me on hooks for

fish to nibble at 'cause it would be more fun than my life."

"Ah, yes." Giles stands up. "I heard about you and Cordelia. That's her loss." he says as he leans on the table flipping through the book in his hands.

"Yeah. Not really the popular theory."

Giles looks up at him "Hmm, why don't you and I do something together tonight? Just the two of us men."

Xander does a double take. "Really?"

"Yes. We can comfort each other."

Xander gives him a look. "Well, uh. . ."

Giles stands up, stares into Xander's eyes and takes a step closer to him.

Giles smiles. Xander stops him with his hand "Okay, uh... Giles your starting to freak me out."

Giles looks down. "It's just... I just... heard that you and Ms. Chase broke up, and well, I guess I was just surprised how glad I was." he starts to plays with Xander's shirt. "It's interesting... " He leans into him. "How you can see someone every day but not really see them. You know?"

Xander smiles and chuckles nervously. Yeah, it's interesting how uber wigged I'm feeling. And it just keeps getting worse."

He puts his finger to his lips to quiet him and slowly leans toward him for a kiss. Xander jumps away, behind them Amy walks into the library.

"Xander, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes!" he said in a high pitched voice, then. "Yeah, sure."

Amy and Xander rush out side the library. He makes sure the door is closed, and looks in through the

window at Giles for a second. He shakes his head and then gives his attention to Amy.

"Xander."

"Yeah."

"I don't think the spell worked out right."

"Oh, yeah, it bombed. No biggie."

"Well, we can always try again."

He looks back through the window and sees Giles looking out at him.

"I am still pretty new at this."

"Oh, no, no, no. It's okay. You know what? It was wrong to meddle with the forces of darkness. I see that now. I think we've all grown." he starts to walk away "I gotta go."

Amy stops him with her hand. "Is something wrong?"

Xander looks through the window again. He sees Giles staring out at him with his finger between his lips.

"Oh god. . ." he said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Uh, n-nothing."

"Ok. Well, see you later." Amy walked away.

"Yeah."

Then Devon came up. "Yo X-man."

"Hey, uh. . ." Xander tried to place his name.

"Devon."

"Devon, right."

"I heard about you and Cor. I gotta say, she doesn't know what she's missing." he got closer "Never got to see the real you..."

"Uh, thanks..."

"You know, it's funny how you can... you can see a person every day and..."

He starts to realize what's going on.

"Not really see them..." Xander looks in at Giles again. He's still staring out at him, playing with his glasses between his lips.

"Exactly. So, anyway, I thought it might..." Devon was interupted by another guy.

"Hey, Xander."

"W-what?"

"You're in Mr. Baird's history class, right?"

"Yeah."

"I thought maybe we could study together tonight."

"Hello, dude. We were talking." Devon exclaimed.

The two guys glare at each other. Xander begins to worry.

"Uh, I really gotta go. Right now." He heads down the hall away from them, then starts to run. They both just watch him go.

. . . . . . . .

Whatdaya think? Please review!


End file.
